Kelly and sylvie love happens
by Chicagofirefangirl11
Summary: I do not own any of the chicago fire charactors. This is a story of kelly severide and sylvie brett, its about hiw no matter what they find each even in the hardest times
1. One night

Kelly and the rest of the house is at Molly's having a drink.

Kelly sees Sylvie sitting by her self at a table across the room.

The blonde paramedic is looking very sexy tonight. Kelly has had feelings for her for awhile now but something always gets in the way when he goes to confront his feelings for her.

Now seems to be the perfect time though. Kelly downs his whiskey and heads over to her.

"Wanna get out of here?" Kelly asks Sylvie, Sylvie looks up at him surprised but happy by his invitation. She downs her beer and says "sure." They go to leave the bar and get a cab.

"Where do you wanna go?" Asks Kelly as he opens the door of the cab for sylvie.

"Your place." Sylvie says with a fire in her eyes, that ignited something in kelly.

"Okay." Kelly says and tells the driver where to go.

Before he knows what's happening they are making out in the backseat of the cab.

Hands exploring each other's body's

They reach Kelly's apartment, and once they get into the apartment and Kelly locks the door behind them, clothes starts flying off.

Kelly's shirt gets tossed onto the floor on their way to Kelly's room along with Sylvie's shirt and jeans.

Once they get to Kelly's room Sylvie undoes Kelly's belt buckle and pushes his jeans down.

"Are you sure about this?" Kelly asks making sure she's not regretting anything.

"I'm sure." Sylvie says breathlessly and starts kissing Kelly again.

Kelly picks Sylvie up by the thighs and carry's here over to the bed and lays her down, his body hovering over her, his beak lace dangling on her chest between her breasts.

Kelly starts kissing her neck, then goes down to her collarbone, he nips and kisses at her neck and collarbone leaving love bites.

He trails down to her breasts, and starts kissing and touching them then he takes one of her nipples in his mouth as hand plays with the other.

Sylvie's moaning loudly and writhing underneath Kelly and he smiles at this he loves what he is doing to her.

Sylvie grinds into Kelly's covered erection and they both moan.

Kelly goes between Sylvie's thighs and starts tracing circles on her clit and he devours her. She bucks her hips up towards his mouth and puts her hands in his hair, all while moaning.

When Kelly puts two of his fingers in side her she gasps and starts moving her hips and says "oh Kelly, I need you." And with that he pulls his boxers off and starts kissing her as he slides inside of her.

They both moan at the sensation of them as one.

He starts moving slowly, kissing her neck and just enjoying the feeling of being with her.

Sylvie's nails claws at Kelly's back and he smirks at the action, Kelly's happy that he's pleasing.

Sylvie starts to move her hips to match Kelly's rhythm.

They are both close to the edge and kelly speeds his pace up and sylvie moves her hips and they come undone together.

Breathlessly Kelly kisses Sylvie's hair and says "that was amazing."

Sylvie smiles and says "I think so to." And they snuggle up together, they lay silent for awhile just enjoying one another , Kelly is the one to break the silence saying "do you regret this?" He needs to know his mind is running away with him. He's scared that Sylvie is going to regret their night together and things will be weird between them, and if he's honest with himself he wants more than just a one night stand with Sylvie.

He wants it all.

He wants a relationship with her and he's scared she doesn't, he's never felt this way before about anyone. He's scared he's gonna mess things up, and he can't with Sylvie he cares to much about her.

Sylvie interrupts Kelly's thoughts by saying "no I don't do you?"

"No not at all." Kelly says and he's trying to find the right words to tell her how he feels but he can't so he just kisses her.

Sylvie kisses him back, when their kiss is finished she asks "is this just a one night or something more to you?" Kelly's so thankful that she asked that cause he didn't know how to.

"I hope this is something more." Kelly tells her honestly.

Sylvie smiles and says "good me to." They fall asleep cuddling and their bodies intertwined together .

The next morning Kelly wakes up and Sylvie's still asleep.

He gets up and gets dressed he finally knows what he's gonna do to show her he's all in.

He quickly writes a note to her and leaves.

An hour later Sylvie wakes up to a note on the pillow where Kelly was and she feels a knot twist in her stomach.

What if he regrets last night even though he said he didn't, what if he did this morning, is all she can think. She picks up the note with shaking hands and reads it.

_**Sylvie, **_

_**I'm going to show you I want you , and that I'm all in. **_

_**I'll be back. **_

_**Kelly xx**_

Sylvie smiles at the note and goes to get dress.

By time she's dressed, she hears the door to her apartment open, she walks out to the living room and she sees Kelly there holding a dozen roses in one hand and coffee and bagels in the other.

"I'm all in if you are." Kelly says setting the bagels and coffee down and handing Sylvie the roses.

"Oh kelly, I'm all in to." Sylvie says taking the roses form Kelly and kissing him.


	2. Clubbing

Kelly is about to leave the fire house when he sees Sylvie.

The house still doesn't know they have been seeing each other for the last month they have been enjoying sneaking around.

He goes up to Sylvie and says "what to you think about going to a cub tonight?" Adjusting his duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Sure I'd love to." Sylvie replies smiling brightly.

"Okay I'll pick you up at 9." Kelly says and kisses her cheek quickly and leaves.

That day goes pretty slow, Kelly gets home and gets some breakfast and then just cleans for a bit.

Around 1pm there's a knock on his door and he goes to answer it.

"Hey" Stella says

Crap Kelly thinks, what does she want.

"Hey what's up?" Kelly asks blocking the entrance he doesn't want to let Stella in, he can't trust himself and he doesn't want to screw things up with sylvie.

"I thought maybe we could hang out for a bit, haven't seen you off shift for awhile." Stella says.

"I've been busy." Kelly says and just then he sees Sylvie around the corner and he beckons for her to come over.

Shit this is gonna be awkward he thinks, but he needs to show Sylvie he's serious about them and this is apparently the first step.

"Oh hi Sylvie." Stella says surprised and Kelly lets Sylvie bin beside him and puts his arm around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Hi Stella."Sylvie says shyly.

"You two are together?" Stella asks

"Yea I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we haven't told anyone yet and I'd appreciate it if you kept it to your self tell we get a chance to tell everyone else." Kelly says .

"Okay I'm sorry to of bothered you kelly. I better go." Stella says .

Kelly nods and says "it's fine I still want us to be friends Stella." Stella nods and says "yea of course." And leaves .

"Well that was awkward." Sylvie says

"I know I'm sorry, anyway what are you doing here thought I was picking you up tonight?" Kelly says kissing Sylvie and seeing she's got Chinese in her hands.

"Thought we could spend the afternoon together and have some food if that's alright." Sylvie says then adds "maybe I should have called I'm sor-" Kelly cuts her off by kissing her and says "you never have to call in fact" he says and goes over to a drawer in the kitchen and grabs a spare key and hands it to her.

"This is now your key I want you be able to come in when you want." Kelly explains

"Thank you I really appreciate this." Sylvie says as she sets the food on the table and starts unpacking it.

"So I guess we should probably tell the house next shift." Kelly says grabbing an egg roll.

"Yea, we should." Sylvie says eating some chow main.

"So how was your morning?" Kelly asks taking a bite of Sylvie's chow main making her stab him with a chop stick and they both laugh.

"It was boring honestly I missed having you there." Sylvie says smiling.

"I know I felt the same way." Kelly says.

They eat and chat for a bit then clean up.

They cuddle on the sofa for a bit , they turn on Netflix and watch a movie and then Sylvie sees it's 6pm .

"I should go and get ready I'll see you in a few hours." She says and kisses him and goes to get up.

"Ok, I'll see you in a while drive safe." Kelly says and kisses her back.

Sylvie leaves and goes to get ready.

Kelly gets ready him self he showers and shaves then he puts on cologne and gets dressed in a tight dark green tee shirt that shows every muscle, dark ripped blue jeans and his black leather jacket and his silver chain.

He goes and grabs his wallet and phone and keys and goes out to his mustang.

He drives over to Sylvie's. He reaches her apartment and goes and knocks on her door.

Sylvie answers in a tight in all the right places, midnight blue mini dress with the back out of it and it goes to mid thigh. She has just the right amount of makeup on and black high heels and a matching clutch. She looks absolutely stunning with her wavy blond hair down around her shoulders. Kelly's speechless.

"Hey." She says and kelly is broken out of his trance

"Hey gorgeous." He says and brings her in close for a kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asks as they end their kiss.

"Yea I am." Sylvie replies.

They head to Kelly's car hand in hand.

Kelly opens the door for her and she gets in.

They head to a club downtown, the line is huge, but Kelly goes up the a bouncer and he gets right in, apparently Kelly saved the bouncer from a car accident a while ago.

They go into the club the music is pounding around them and the neon lights is blinding. Kelly leads them over to the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" He leans in and asks in her ear as the music is so loud.

"A martini." Sylvie reply's.

Kelly orders a whiskey for him and martini for sylvie they down their drinks just as a new song comes over the speakers.

" wanna dance?" Kelly asks and sylvie nods.

Kelly leads them out to the dance floor.

Their bodies close to each other feeling the beat of the music.

Kelly spins Sylvie around so her back is to him and his hands are on her waist as they both move to the music.

He starts kissing her neck, taken over by the moment.

Her head falls back onto Kelly's shoulder and their body's pick up as the music gets faster.

They do this for a few songs then Kelly spins her around and starts kissing her, his hands in her hair.

He loves the smell of her, she smells like strawberries, she's so intoxicating.

After awhile of kissing and dancing and hands roaming each others bodies Kelly can't take it any longer.

"Wanna go back to my place?" He asks tugging on her earlobe Sylvie moans and says "yes." Breathlessly.

They head back to Kelly's and once they are in and the door is shut and locked behind Kelly clothes start coming off.

Kelly takes Sylvie's dress off in one swift movement, Kelly shrugs out of his own jacket and sylvie takes and pulls his shirt over his head.

Once they reach Kelly's room his jeans and boxers come off and Sylvie's underwear come off.

Kelly pushes Sylvie up against the wall and kisses her passionately and kisses down her neck and collarbone leaving love bites.

Sylvie's leans her head against the wall moaning at Kelly's touch.

Kelly slides his hand between Sylvie's thighs and starts teasing her.

Sylvie takes Kelly's erection in her hands and starts pumping him.

This earns her a moan from Kelly and he puts a finger in her and she moans.

Kelly moves them over to the bed, he pulls Sylvie on top of him so she's straddling him and she grinds into him, earning a moan from both of them. Sylvie slides down onto Kelly and their pace is fast and hungry, they want each other badly.

They come undone together and sylvie collapses on top of Kelly and he kisses her hair and says."I love you Sylvie." Taking her by surprise, they haven't said I live you yet but she knows she loves him to.

"I love you too kelly." She says and with that they are making love again.


End file.
